Robin
Tim Drake serves as the partner of Batman, and is the third such hero to claim the name of Robin. Background *Timothy Jackson Drake was born on July 19th 1992 to businessman Jack Drake and his wife Janet. *Tim goes to the circus with his parents only to be present when the Flying Graysons, John and Mary Grayson, fall to their deaths. *Years later Tim starts following every news story about Batman and Robin. Keeping scrapbooks of newspapers clippings. He deduces, almost instinctively, the secret identities of Batman and Robin, after watching a video in which Batman and Robin battle against the Penguin. *Through reports Tim notices Batman's activities have become more violent and reckless. So Tim seeks out Dick Grayson and tries to convince him to reprise his role as Robin. In hopes of saving Batman from himself. Dick refuses and Tim, with a little help from Alfred, puts on the Robin costume and assists Batman and Nightwing against Two-Face. Batman doesn't approve of Tim as Robin. But Dick and Alfred do and talk Bruce into taking Tim as his new partner. *The following months Tim endured physicals, mental and psychological tests. But before Tim could go any further, his parents Jack and Janet were kidnapped by man named Obeah Man. But before Batman can help both Jack and Janet are poisoned. In the end Janet dies of the poisoning, where as Jack falls in a coma. *Afraid that Tim would be too blinded by vengeance Batman holds off on making Tim, Robin. But Tim manages to prove himself worthy and Batman finally allows Tim to become the newest Boy Wonder. However Batman wanted to make certain that his newest Robin did not repeat the mistakes of the previous Boy Wonder. So Batman send Tim to Paris to learn how to fight from a master martial artist. *Once in Paris, Tim started to learn the from the aging master. Until he met a world-class assassin, who saw potential in Tim's fighter and decided to train him in martial arts herself. She even offered to train him in one weapon. It didn't take long and Tim chose the bo staff. His training was harsh, but when the training finally came to an end, she gifted him with a collapsible bo staff. Of which he could fit under his cape. However when she ordered Tim to kill a man. Tim refused the order and and left his former master. *When Tim returned to Gotham City, he began his official time as Robin, Batman's partner. With a new costume and a new purpose in life Tim spent the next several months, making sure every piece of scum in Gotham knew Robin was back and he was a hero to be reckoned with. *For the next year and a half Tim's spent his nights at Batman's side as Robin. Solving his fair share of cases and racking up just as many enemies, all of whom want him dead. While during the day he goes to school and has earned himself an good education. An amazing feat for someone who only gets five hours of sleep. Personality Tim's personality shares many similarities with both of his mentors, Batman and Nightwing. He can be that fun loving and happy go lucky Robin. Enjoying a good joke, have fun on the fly and even hanging around with others in the Bat-Family, who he considers his best friends. But when there's something on his mind he becomes very serious, stoic and rather cold to those around him. Especially when there 's a problem and he's got to figure out the solution. Once he's focused, he wont let it drop until that problem is solved. Skills It took a while, but Tim has been well trained by Batman and other greats to become Robin. In time he's become an proficient acrobat capable of pulling any number of insane feats of maneuvers without hurting himself. Not to mention he's a capable martial artist able to handle his fair share of opponent with ease and an intuitive detective who can easily put the pieces of a crime together quickly and efficiently. He can hack you standard computer with ease, sneak through a heavily guarded instillation without being seen and drive a car like a seasoned stunt man. Boons Bat-computer: The Bat-computer is a hacker's wet dream. Power, speed, and the ability to compute anything fed into it. Criminal records, forensics, even chemical breakdowns can be ran through its system. It is possibly the greatest crime computer on the face of the planet. Built from the best equipment money can buy. It's so immense that a section of the Batcave is reserved just for it. Bat-Family: More then pawns on the chessboard. More then soldiers in the was on crime. This small group of individuals are the eyes, ears, and hands of the Batman. But they are much more than soldiers, they're family, and while none of them are bound by blood, they all have a strong bond that keeps them as strong as any family. Consisting of Bruce Wayne, the Batman, Tim Drake, the current Robin; Former Robin, Dick Grayson, now called Nightwing; Barbara Gordon, the information broker called Oracle; Cassandra Cain, a former assassin, is the new Batgirl; and of course Alfred Pennyworth, as the conscience and faithful confidant of the group. Batcave: More then a hideout the Batcave is Batman's personal headquarters as well as the main hub for the Bat Family. Located in an immense system of caverns directly beneath Wayne Manor. It houses equipment that is important to solving any multitude of crimes around the world. Among this equipment is a massive supercomputer, training area, infirmary,machine shop, body shop and Batman's trophy room. It also serves as a containment area for many of the Batman's vehicles that include the Batmobile, Batwing, Batcycle and Batboat. Bo Staff: This is Tim's primary and choice of weapons is his Bo Staff. Acquired during his training tour of the world. He has become quite proficient with the use of it. Built to dish out a beating, this is unlike any ordinary staff because it can extend from a foot long cylinder to a full six foot length and then retract back into the cylinder. Which make it easy for him to carry on his utility belt. Costume: Unlike the previous Robins, Tim's suit is built similarly to Batmans. Using the same Kevlar/flame resistant mesh to provides him a great deal of protection from firearms and bladed weapons throught the breast piece, cape leggings, gloves and boots. Robin's mask grants him a real time connection to the Batcave, Bat-computer, and Alfred. It's also outfitted with the same starlite technology that helps him see in the dark of the night. But it's the utility belt is the true lifeline of the costume. It carries a compliment of devices and gadgets and case specific tools. The belt standard load includes: Several razor sharp Bat-a-rangs, a wall penetrating grapnel gun capable of launching a grapple 200ft of decal cord, a collection of gas pellets (tear, smoke, sleeping), lock picks, small laser torch, and multiple mini tracking devices as well as his collapsible bo staff. Intelligent: Tim is an extremely gifted young man, mentally, one could could say he may even be a genius and is incredibly talented. He remembers details easily, often at a glance and picks up on contrived and complex notions with surprising ease. He's not easily fooled, not always because of his training or experience, as he is clever and craft. He can formulate his own thick plots and solid tactician plans in rapid succession without it being to taxing on his concentration. Flaws Anger: There's a dark side to each of us, and for Tim that is normally suppressed rather deeply. Yet, there are times when he can be pushed to far, get too lost in the danger he's in, and step over the border of what is right and wrong. Normally he's a jovial, upbeat and persistent young man determined to do no wrong. But he can let his anger get the best of him when he's not at the top of his mental form and unleash a pent-up fury that can be quite drastic to be seen, as it is near the opposite of who Tim normally is. But hints of it are always there, as he uses brutality on a daily basis, thanks to his choice of a career. It's common practice for him to maim or injure a foe to disable them, and there is an ease and comfort of thought in doing so rather freely. Code: In his line of work Tim will do many things, but he will not kill. It's quite a paradox. He may hurt someone badly in trying to disable them, especially if it is a dangerous individual, however he won't take it beyond that line where that person's life would be in danger. In fact, he will go to great lengths to save even those that he may consider his enemies. If put in a situation where the lives of others are at stake, he will do whatever it takes to try and come out of it with everyone alive. Secret Identity: The world at large is unaware that Tim Drake is in fact Robin. Sure there are a few who know, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth, but that's as far as he likes it to go. And Tim likes to keep it this way because he wants to protect anyone he knows from those who would want to harm them to get to him. It also allows him to keep those two parts of his life separate so that he can continue to lead something similar to a normal life as much of a circus act as it is. Logs Including Robin 2010-08-17: TMI: Robin learns more about his mentor's relationship with Catwoman than he bargained for 2010-08-24: A Bird in the Hand: Robin meets his predecessor... feat. Red Hood 2010-08-25: Caring for the Wounded: A wounded Robin is tended to by Batman and Nightwing, as the future is discussed. Category:Taken Feature Character